


03 洗澡的时候酱酱酿酿

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	03 洗澡的时候酱酱酿酿

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

03 洗澡的时候酱酱酿酿

“凉介？凉介~”  
浴室的方向传来恋人的声音，被呼唤着的青年把门打开一条缝，探头进去回应对方。  
小个子正背对着门的方向冲洗身上的泡沫，听到开门声头也不回地开口：“我忘记拿浴巾了。”  
“嗯，那你等一下。”关门的声音，踢踏着拖鞋走开的声音。

片刻后，浴室门再次被打开，却不是浴巾被递进来。

山田凉介从背后把知念侑李圈在自己和墙壁之间，恋人一开始小小地惊吓了一下，随即整个人放松地继续洗白白的动作。  
“要一起泡澡吗？”知念抹掉脸上的水，对正闭着眼淋浴的山田发问。  
山田往后退开了一点避开花洒，像只湿漉漉的幼犬一样甩了甩脑袋，拒绝了知念泡澡的提议。他把湿掉的头发全都撩到了耳后露出光洁的额头，一只手还撑在墙壁上，一只手调整开花洒的位置，然后整个人都朝恋人贴了过去。  
背后是有些冰冷的浴室墙壁，身前是爱人温热的躯体，知念觉得浴室里有点热得过分，可对着山田还挂着水珠的睫毛吐不出否定的话语。  
“想做，明天的工作是晚上。”  
山田两肘按在知念肩旁，已经微微勃起的下身磨蹭着知念的下身。知念几乎觉得对方黏在自己身上的目光具象成了刷子，从自己的耳垂划过嘴角再划向锁骨和肩头，像有实物一样引得自己克制不住地觉得痒。  
青年毫不掩饰地散发着巡视领地般霸道的情绪，下垂的视线回到恋人水汽氤氲的双眼，那双眼眼圈有些泛红，不知道是浴室里热气蒸腾还是逐渐泛起情欲导致的，在朦胧暧昧的灯光下，让人忍不住想要更用力地欺负到泪水冒出来。  
山田默不作声地在脑子里对着小恋人这样那样，还没付诸实践，知念就攀上他的臂膀，仰起头凑过来索吻。于是他顺势张开嘴，舌头纠缠上恋人的舌头之后强势地夺回了主导权，唇齿胶着声随着水声流走，密闭静谧的空间把喘息无限放大。知念的气息总是比山田短，接吻的过程中总是发出小动物似的可爱的鼻音，惹得山田不自觉露出笑容的同时也不自觉地加快手下的动作，揉捏着紧实又柔软的臀肉，指尖轮流调戏藏在沟壑里的入口，故意略过穴口去逗弄会阴和肉球。  
他今天打定主意不在进入前用手取悦知念，只靠着两个人下身的摩擦令小小知念颇有精神地摇摇晃晃。知念一只脚踩在浴缸边沿小口小口喘气，山田借着水流做着侵入前的扩张准备，手指在甬道内耐心地曲张摸索。  
“可以了？”  
“嗯。”知念点点头，努力放松着接纳山田凉介相当有分量的男根。  
站立的姿势多少有些辛苦，山田搂着知念的腰给他借力，一面又轻啄着知念的唇转移他的注意力。知念的腰背后仰着绷出一道诱人的线条，山田却无心注意，只叼着暴露在眼下的脆弱的喉结舔弄吮吻，直到完全进入到知念身体的深处。  
知念有些腿软，身体的重量差点就全压在两个人的结合处让恋人进入得更深，隐隐有一种被顶破肚子的恐怖错觉。看他气息略略平复了的山田凉介开始慢慢地耸动腰身，原本就染着粉色的白皙胸膛泛开了情欲的红潮，踩着浴缸的那条腿被山田架在臂弯里，小腿随着被顶弄的节奏在半空里荡出摄人心神的曲线。  
面对面抽插了百数下，两人的腹部不知道到底是水是汗还是分泌的体液，乱七八糟地沾得到处都是。山田暂时从知念身体里退出来，扶着知念换了个后背位的姿势，细幼的手臂撑在墙壁上，腰身下塌现出诱人的腰窝，再然后被狠狠地撞了进来，小腹与臀肉碰撞得“啪”的一声，知念喉间的呻吟猛地拔高。  
“唔嗯……啊……啊不行……”  
山田胸膛覆在知念背后，牢牢地按着知念的手，腰部的动作却不因为知念的示弱放缓。他羞赧于将充斥着情欲的思念诉诸恋人耳际，只放任着自己在情事中恶劣地戏弄着恋人，不断地在知念即将到达巅峰时故意不去触碰最后那个点，然后沉溺欲望的恋人就会无意识地追逐着自己的抚慰，直到自己受不了这无意识的诱惑发了狠地操弄他。  
发泄出来时两个人坐在浴缸里，知念张着腿跨跪在山田腰际，浴缸里的水都被折腾得溅了一地。山田把小恋人拥在怀里温存半晌，如果不是顾忌第二天的工作他一点都不想和知念分开。  
“快点出去，你……弄太深啦。”知念扶着他的肩颤巍巍站起来要从浴缸里跨出去，有点后悔想着在浴室里方便清洗就没有带套，结果被山田结结实实射在里面，希望明天不要拉肚子才好。  
“我会帮侑李洗干净的，所以……”  
“所以？”  
“再来一次吧。”  
哦嚯，得寸进尺的幼犬。


End file.
